Loveless
by ily SAKU
Summary: I'll tell you my real name. I'll tell only you. Beloved it means adored one. Don't forget. I heard that beautiful name...then one week later...Sora was dead. Mixture of KH and Loveless. AkuRoku. Have fun reading. Flames not appreciated.
1. Prolouge

**Loveless: Volume One**

* * *

**_Prolouge  
_**

_ "I'll tell you my real name. I'll tell only you." Sora had said. "Beloved, it means adored one. Don't forget"_

_**Don't forget. How could I? More than anything, I fear oblivion.  
**_

"_There's no way I'd forget that." _

_"I suppose." Was all he replied. _

_**I heard that beautiful name...**_

_** and then one week later...**_

_** Sora was dead...**_

* * *

_A/n: -sobs- This is such a sad story. And, if you have not figured this out yet this is a mixture between KHII and the manga by Yun Kouga Loveless. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless or KHII, but I am trying to steal Ritsuka. XP_

_Because this is such a nice fanfiction, I convinced Itachi not to ruin it. **  
**_


	2. Chapter one: Part one

**Loveless Volume One**

* * *

**Chapter One: Part One**

_I always wondered what he meant by "Real Name" but..._

_It was fitting since Sora was loved by everyone. But Sora died. He died in a most horrifying way. _

_He was murdered. _

My thoughts could not be lifted off of my brother's death as I entered the new school. Everyones gaze automatically turned to me, and I couldn't help but plaster a fake smile on my face.

"Good morning, I'm Aoyagi Rokusasu." I announced, with mock happiness. The teacher seemed to buy it, I didn't know how much longer I could smile though.

"Oh. Good morning. Your Aoyagi-kun?" A woman who was obviously my sensei asked. I nodded. "Where are your parents?"

I frowned on the inside, the fake smile still on my face like I was some one expressioned toy. "My guardians couldn't come. They're very busy." I stated. _It's more like they hate me._

"B-busy, but it's your first day." The woman said, bending down to my level as if to emphasize the fact that I was short.

"I've brought all the paperwork."

"You came **alone?**" She continued to ask.

I sighed, "A 9th grader doesn't need help getting to school. Right?"

There was a pause, before I chose to speak up again.

"I'll be fine sensei. I'm used to being alone."

"Uh...Aoyagi-kun."

"Sensei. Lot's of kids come from homes like mine, so please don't worry about it. I don't." I added to my previous statement, renewing the mock smile.

"It's classroom three right? Shall we go?" I then asked, wanting to get out of there for now. I then grabbed my sensei's hand and pulled her down the hall. However, I didn't notice the other teachers conversing.

_Normal POV_

"He's rather..."

"Confident?"

"Used to being alone?"

"Regardless, he does have a bit of a past." The principal said, setting Aoyagi Rokusasu's records down on the table for all to see.

The records from his last school have troubling comments. It's shocking." The principal added, as the flock of teachers began reading.

"Oh my---"

"That was **him?**"

"I saw it in the papers."

"Aoyagi Rokusasu, he was involved in that incident. He's a child after all. I hope he isn't emotionally scarred...and I wonder about that scrape."

"Let's be careful."

"Can Namine handle this. She's a bit meek."

_Rokusasu's POV_

As I pulled sensei into the classroom, the occupants instantly turned to me again. Time for another fake smile.

"Class, this is Aoyagi Rokusasu-kun." Sensei announced.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied with a chibified expression. My classmates were already in the midst of having hushed conversations about the said 'newcomer'

"Rokusasu! He's so cool." A girl near the back of the room squealed.

"Hey, Kairi! Go talk to him later." One of her 'friends' then demanded.

"Alright, turn to page---" Sensei then began saying as I walked towards the only empty seat.

"I'm so embarrassed." The girl was saying to her friends, as if to get out of the dare.

"**You** said he was cool."

Sadly, my seat was next to this annoying girls. As I walked past her, I noticed one thing. _Wow she's got big boobs. _Her blank expression, identified the fact that she did not know I was staring.

"H--hi." She FINALLY managed to say. I scoffed. This girl seemed surprised that I was sitting next to her. "Lend me your textbook." I then demanded.

"HERE YOU GO!!" This strange girl shouted, afterwards loudly slamming the book down on my desk. We COULD share it.

"Do you have a cellphone Roku-kun?" The girl then asked, hopefully back to normal.

"No."

"Oh. I see. Well. Then. Where do you go for cram school?"

"I don't"

"Oh. Well then. Who do you like in the morning Musume? Kairi like's Goto Maki. Goma-chan's so cute."

"I can't tell them apart." I then said, my voice monotone seeing as the mock happiness had long since left.

"No way. You don't know--" This annoying girl began.

"Listen you, why ask something so trivial?" I then inquired.

"Because your so cool. Roku-kun everyone wants to know more about you."

"Oh really. I'm so cool?" I inquired, with a raised eyebrow. _She is an idiot._

"Why are you asking me that? Everyone told me to talk to you." The girl said, as if finally running out of questions.

"Kairi you idiot, I didn't tell you to say that!!" One of her 'friends' then shouted.

"Stop it." I demanded. "People who get used by others. I hate that. People who use others are stupid, but people who **get** used by others are even stupider."

"Are you saying, Kairi's stupid?" Kairi then asked.

"I hate stupid girls. Thanks for the book." I added, not bothering to answer her question. I handed her textbook back to her.

The girl, Kairi as she was called then began crying.

"I don't believe it."

"How horrible."

"Poor Kairi."

"How could you make her cry like that?"

Her friends were now bombarding me with insults, luckily sensei came to the rescue.

"STOP IT, WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS." She shouted.

_I guess victims are everywhere. Treated like slaves by fake friendly-friends. Sora...Life sucks. I wish it would end already. _I thought

"Roku-kun, Roku-kun!!" Kairi called, interrupting my thoughts "Hey Roku-kun! It's lunch time."

I gave her a confused look, why was she still talking to me after this morning?

"H-hi. Let's eat together." She stammered, with another goofy smile.

"Your friends won't **like** it if you hang out with me." I intercepted.

"Thats not true!"

She then tried to change the subject.

"Kairi likes deep fried bread! What do you like for lunch Roku-kun?"

_Aw man, and I was enjoying my solitude. She's really irritating. _

"Chewing's a pain so I like anything soft." I answered, not really bothering to look interested because I wasn't.

"Whaaaattt. Your really like an old man."

"Look, you shouldn't really bother talking to me. It's a pain answering foolish questions."

"Roku-kun...er...you really don't care do you?"

I nodded.

Meanwhile Outside

_Akuseru's POV_

I approached the school to see a woman passing buy. Sighing outwardly, I walked up to her. "Pardon me. What time does school let out?" I inquired.

The woman looked slightly confused, but nonetheless answered me. "It's Saturday, so they're done at 12:30."

"Thank you very much." I replied, as she walked off. _It's going to look suspicious...but it's best if I wait here._ I then thought to myself as I put a cigarette into my mouth. After a few moments of silence, the school bell rang.

Inside Again

_Rokusasu's POV _

"Roku-kun, Roku-kun. Are. Are you going home?" None other than Kairi asked me. I sighed, turning around to face her.

"Nah, I've got time so I'm going to the library." I replied.

"The what?"

"School libraries don't have any good books. So I'm going to the public library for adults."

"Kairi wants to go to!!"

Her friends then arrived, "What are you doing Kairi, carry my books."

"Sorry, can't today. I'm going with Roku-kun." I sweat dropped, when had I invited her?

I then decided to get rid of her once and for all, this was getting annoying. "Listen you. If you go with me, they'll cut you out."

"That's not true, they're my friends. And it's not you it's Kairi. I'm Hawatari Kairi, call me Kairi."

"No, I won't." I then replied as sensei came running up.

"Aoyagi-kun how was your first day? If you have any problems please let me know."

_You know about me, don't you sensei? _I thought as I again put on my mask. "I'm great, Hawatari-san is being really nice to me!!"

"R-really, please be friends with him Hawatari-san." sensei said. Kairi looked confused, and I decided to get out of there as quick as possible. Fake smile still intact I waved.

"Right, we're going to the library now." Sensei nodded, and then left and I sighed in relief afterwards turning to Kairi. "Sorry, I just can't stand when people worry about me."

Kairi was excited, again. "You're so weird, like you live a double life or something."

I froze, "Don't say that." I then seethed through clenched teeth. "Don't ever say that again. I don't want to hear it. And don't follow me." I added as I ran off down the hallway.

"Roku-kun, Kairi's sorry." Kairi yelled after me, obviously wondering what she had done. As I pushed my way out of the school building, a strange man with fiery red hair and green eyes then grabbed my arm. He was warm.

"What's the matter Rokusasu? Why are you crying?" He asked, as if he knew me.

"Who, whos crying?"

"Are you Ritsuka?" He asked in a calm voice, as if nothing was wrong.

"Let go of my arm! Who are you!? I'm not crying you asshole!!"

"You don't know me?" The man asked confused.

"Why should I? Let me go!"

"You wouldn't come to get **me** Rokusasu. So I came instead."

_This guy...he doesn't have ears, he's a grown up!!_ Not wanting to take anymore of this, I attempted to escape once more. Attempting to pull away constantly, I began yelling hoping someone would notice. "Let me go! How do you know me?! Who the hell are you? A kidnapper! A pervert?"

"A weapon." The man then replied, with a nonchalant smile.

"Oh my, that's odd." I replied.


End file.
